Colors Apart
by PokTales
Summary: Hilbert and Hilda... A friendship that will never die. Or so it seems? Their trust and love for each other will be tested; jealously, hate, affection, betrayal, and tough Pokemon battles will be present throughout their adventure. New friends and Pokemon will accompany them with obstacles that will push them to the limit. Can their friendship survive the journey?
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight was shining through Hilbert's bedroom window, with the bright sunlight on his face, he woke up very grumpy as he usually does every morning.

Hilbert was an average 18 year old boy who had dreamed of becoming a Pokemon Trainer since he could talk, but of course his mother didn't approve of his 'so called' dream.

* * *

"No son of mine is going alone around Unova! Besides your ten years old!" his mom argued.

Hilbert would argue back, "But mommy I really want to go on an adventure! Some trainer from Kanto named Red left when he was only 11 years old, and now he's known all around the world! so why cant I!?".

"The answer is NO! And that's that!" his mom ended the conversation.

* * *

He remembers that day very well. But luckily his mom had later said that he could be a Pokemon Trainer when he was older… 18 to be exact.

Hilbert lazily forced himself out of bed, He took a shower, then brushed his teeth. He stepped out of the bathroom with a towel that had a large Scraggy on it around his waist. He walked into his room and closed the door.

As he was about to take his towel off, he heard a giggle. Hilbert had recognized the little giggle, but he couldn't guess who it was. But whoever it was, they were watching him.

"W-who the hell is in h-here!?" he nervously commanded.

The giggling was now a bit louder. Hilbert noticed that it was coming from his closet. He steadily approached the closet and, with caution, opened the door. He peeked inside and what he found was… nothing!

"What the hell? I though I heard someone?".

He closed his closet. Then he turned around and was suddenly face to face with his Life-Long friend! Hilbert was startled and let out a small yelp, then he fell back, hitting his head on the closet door.

"Ahh! Ha ha ha ha ha!" his best friend dropped to the floor laughing really hard.

"You should have seen your face! Bwahahaha!".

Once Hilbert got up, he angrily got after his best friend.

"What the hell Hilda! You nearly gave me a heart-attack!" His face was red with anger.

Once her laugh attack was over, she got up and in a cute voice said, "Awww my Little Hilbert was scared? I'm sorry my Little Hilbert". she giggled in a flirtatious way that made Hilbert cool off a bit.

"Would you stop calling me your 'Little Hilbert' please. Its embarrassing". Hilbert blushed a bit.

Ever since they were small, Hilda would always call him my Little Hilbert due to the fact that she was his only friend.

"Aww come on you know you like it!" she playfully exclaimed.

"No I don't…" he tried to not sound weak.

"Oh well, that's always been your name and your sticking to it!" she commanded.

Hilbert sighed, "ok fine, but not in public ok?"

"Ok, my Little Hilbert" she giggled once more.

Hilbert had finally noticed that he was practically naked. If it wasn't for the Scraggy towel he would be totally exposed. His face turned completely red. Hilda had noticed his redness."Ha! My Little Hilbert there's no need to blush. I've seen you completely naked before".

"Yeah but that was when we were two years old, and we were in the kiddy pool together" He nervously said, continued in his state of red. "How did you get in here anyways?" He questioned.

"Your mom let me in duh!" she said while making goofy eyes. "And speaking of your mother, she got you new clothes!" she happily informed Hilbert. Hilda pointed to the brand new clothes hanging on his door.

"Wow, I guess I should thank her then. But why did she buy me new clothes?" Hilbert was a little confused.

"You forgot!? Today is the day we become Pokemon Trainers yay!" she jumped up in excitement!

Hilbert was speechless. He had totally forgotten that today… his dream was finally going to come true!

"Well hurry up my Little Hilbert! Today is a very big day for both of us!"

"And what's better than to start my journey with my Life-Long friend" He said in a comforting voice.

"Oh my Little Hilbert! There's no one else that I'd start my Pokemon journey with!" Suddenly Hilda hugged him, completely disregarding his near nakedness. Hilbert hesitated, but then he finally hugged her back. The hug lasted for a good 10 seconds. Once they separated, Hilda and Hilbert blushed furiously.

"Well uh… I'll leave y-you alone n-now", she stuttered.

Hilda walked out Hilbert's bedroom. She looked back at him and stared. Hilbert stared back too. They both smiled. Then Hilda closed the bedroom door.

"Life-Long Friends… always will be", He smiled while he said it. Then he started getting dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hilbert ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mother was making eggs and bacon while chatting with Hilda.

"Why there you are sweetie! Come and eat!" his mom cheerfully said.

He sat down across from Hilda. "I can't wait to go out there and explore the Unova region with my Pokemon!" He excitedly said.

"And…" Hilda said

"And with Hilda" he said chuckling.

Once his mother gave him his breakfast, he ate his food faster than a Munchlax on Thanksgiving day!

Hilda and his mother stared in awe at him. "Hilbert! Have some manners! We have a guest!", exclaimed his mom.

"Its ok, we've known each other since we were born. I'm used to everything annoying and gross he does and says", Hilda kindly explains.

Hilbert's mom smiles. "Well still… anyway, I'm going to the grocery store in the next town. Lock the door when your done ok Hilbert"

"bwnabnswnwaa" was all he could say with food in his mouth. Hilda loudly giggled.

His mom just rolled her eyes, got her purse and headed through the door.

"So what kind of Pokemon do you think Professor Juniper has for us?" Hilda excitedly questioned.

Hilbert was done eating so now he could talk correctly. "Well if I'm correct she has an Oshawott, Tepig, and a Snivy".

"Ohh how cute! I want Snivy!" she called shotgun on Snivy.

"Well I want Oshawott! I love water types" he said. "Ever since that horrible day?" Hilda reminded him….

* * *

"Help! Help! My best friend is drowning!" an eight year old Hilda yelled running in a circle around the beach. But no one was around.

Their parents had told them strictly to not go to the other side of the beach because the currents were stronger. But of course Hilda and Hilbert were little daredevils.

"Help! Ple-ase!" Hilbert could barley yell due to water splashing into his mouth. He thought he was done for. Hilda watched helplessly as her Little Hilbert was hanging on for his life. Suddenly he disappeared under the water. Hilda's eyes went back and fourth trying to look for him, but no luck. She fell to her knees crying like crazy and blaming herself for not talking him out of going into the water to see how far he could swim.

Suddenly out of nowhere, he was shot out of the water like a canon ball and landed on Hilda. Both were very confused as to what had happened. Then, very quickly, Hilda hugged Hilbert with all her might. Her hug was almost as worse as drowning, he couldn't breath!

After the potentially fatal hug, they both turned around and saw what had saved him… a Tirtouga had saved his life.

* * *

"I remember that terrible day… I was breaking down right then and there… I couldn't bear to lose you, if I did… I don't know if I would even be here today…" Hilda said sadly with a tear running down her cheek. Hilbert stood up and hugged Hilda. She hugged him back tightly. He separated from the hug and looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes. He wiped the tear off her soft cheek, tipped her pink and white up and kissed her on the forehead. They hugged again.

He whispered into her ear while still hugging her delicate body.

"I will never leave you Hilda… ever. I'm always going to be your Little Hilbert… always"

She smiled. "Ummm… Hilbert I think we should go" she said with a small laugh.

"Oh! Right, lets go before Bianca and Cheren get dibbs first." he had forgotten once again that he was going to be a Pokemon Trainer.

They both walked out of the house, locking it of course, and headed straight for Juniper's lab.

It was a sunny yet chilly day outside Nuvema Town. The Pidove were flying high in the sky, people were cheerfully saying hi to Hilbert and Hilda, and some kids, younger than them, were happily playing with their Pokemon outside.

"Well here we are!" said Hilda excitedly. "I can't wait until I get my Sniv-" Hilda was interrupted by the door suddenly opening.

"Well hi there Hilda and Hilbert!" Bianca said, surprised at the sight of them.

"Hey there guys!" Cheren said appearing from behind Bianca.

Hilda and Hilbert were quite surprised as well. "Did you guys get your Starter Pokemon already?" Hilbert said nervously.

"Of course silly!" Bianca giggled. "And so did Cheren!"

"Yup! I got Oshawott and Bianca here got Snivy!" Cheren cheerfully exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Hilda and Hilbert yelled angrily at the same time. Both Bianca and Cheren jumped up from the sudden yell that they heard.

"BUT HOW!? I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET SNIVY!" Hilda yelled at Bianca who was intimidated by the stare that Hilda was giving her.

"YEAH! AND I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET OSHAWOTT!" Hilbert raged at Cheren who looked scared at the sight of Hilbert's glare.

"Well… w-we did get h-here first…" said Bianca in a shaky voice.

"BUT HOW DI-" Hilbert was abruptly interrupted by the sight of Juniper. The professor did not look happy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes they did get here first. And so they can choose whatever starter they want." Professor Juniper, despite her attractive looks, seemed to look like a Mankey; very upset.

"I can't believe you two! I expected more respect from you Hilda and Hilbert! It was both your faults for arriving late! So don't get mad at Bianca and Cheren!" Juniper exclaimed.

Hilda and Hilbert both hung their heads in shame.

The Professor turned to Bianca and Cheren who were quite freaked out. "Why don't you two go get started on your adventure. Be careful you two" Juniper said while smiling.

Bianca and Cheren both nodded.

"Bye…" said Bianca and Cheren at the same time. They were still scared at Hilbert and Hilda. Once the two beginner Trainers left for their adventure, the professor kindly lead Hilbert and Hilda into the lab.

The inside of the lab was quite an impressive sight. With weird machines and buttons and switches and chemicals and so forth. There were a few other researchers working around the lab, but clearly Professor Juniper was the 'Cream of the Crop'.

She lead them to a desk at the end of the lab that had only one Pokeball on it. Hilda and Hilbert wondered how both of them could get a Pokemon if there was only one.

"I should not be giving you two a single Pokemon after the way you just acted" Juniper said in a intimidating tone.

Both Hilbert and Hilda hearts dropped. How could they wait for so long and not get a Pokemon. It would completely crush their spirits.

"But since you two have waited since you were little to become Trainers, I'll give you a Pokemon" the professor said.

"But…" Hilda started talking "…how can you give us a Pokemon each, if there's only one Pokemon?" she said in a nervous tone.

Professor Juniper smiled at them. Hilda and Hilbert wondered why.

"I told Bianca and Cheren to come earlier than you guys" she said still smiling.

"But why?" they both said surprised.

"Because you two will not be training here in the Unova region"

"WHAT!?" They both yelled once again.

"I've always seen something special in you two. More than Bianca and Cheren. You guys are much more adventurous than the other two. Ever since you were little, I have always wanted you two to be Pokemon Trainers. Because you, Hilda and Hilbert, would do what no other kids would do; you were fearless. And your love and knowledge of Pokemon is very great. You're like brother and sister, helping each other in times of need. Never leaving each others side. You two have much more potential and I can feel it"

"And so I have decided to send you two off to another region where you can help me expand my research!" Juniper said excitedly. Hilda fainted. Hilbert managed to catch her just in time.

* * *

All the kids of Nuvema Town were outside playing in the December snow; making snow angels, building snowmen and having snowball fights. 12 year olds, Hilda and Hilbert were making a snowman. They were far off from all the others. They didn't talk much to the other kids of Nuvema because both of them were such close friends that they thought they didn't need other people. They only needed each other.

Hilda and Hilbert were laughing and having a fun time when all of a sudden someone threw a big snowball right at Hilda's face. She tumbled backwards and fell on the snowy floor along with the snowman she and Hilbert had made. Hilbert quickly tended to Hilda who was crying. He helped her up, then he turned around fuming with anger and hatred. A much older boy, 16 years old, was laughing his head off. It was that snotty nose teenager who thought he was all cool because he was the only Pokemon Trainer in Nuvema Town.

"Hha ha haha! That was funny! She fell like a retard!" the snotty teen teased.

This made Hilda cry even more and made Hilbert more outraged.

While the teen was still laughing, unaware of what was going to happen, Hilbert ran towards him and just drilled his fist into his face! The snotty teen fell backwards with his nose bleeding. While the teen was trying to process what had happened, Hilbert jumped on top of him and started beating him like crazy.

The teen couldn't do a thing, the little 12 year old was pretty strong for a kid.

"Yeah! Go! Give it to him my Little Hilbert!" Hilda cheered. After 2 minutes of a savage beating, Hilbert got off the teen and walked towards Hilda who was smiling. The snow around the snotty teen was a deep red. "You little prick!" said the teen as he was getting up. His face was badly swollen and bleeding teen ran towards Hilbert with his fist ready to jam it into Hilbert's face when suddenly he was kicked very hard right in the delicates.

Hilda got in front of Hilbert and kicked the snotty teen right in the delicates just before he could hit Hilbert. The bleeding teen fell to the floor aching in pain.

"Don't mess with me or Hilbert again!" Hilda yelled.

"Yeah!" agreed Hilbert.

They walked away and headed home, Leaving the bloody teen on the snowy floor. "Thanks for defending me" Hilda said, smiling shyly and looking into his eyes. "Anything for you Hilda" he replied, smiling shyly and looking into her eyes as well.

* * *

Hilda slowly opened her eyes. At first she saw everything blurry so she couldn't tell where she was, but then her vision cleared up. She was in Hilbert's room, laying on his bed. She sat up, still a little weary, and she thought about what had happened. Once she remembered everything, Hilda looked around the room and saw Hilbert asleep, slouching on a chair next to the bed.

"Awww he never left my side" she said blushing a little. "But why is he asleep?". She looked at the clock. "1:03 A.M.!" she loudly whispered to herself. "I was out the whole day!?"

Hilda remembered what time they were in the professor's lab "We went there at about 11:43 A.M., so that means…" she started counting how many hours she was out. "I WAS OUT FOR 13 HOURS!?" she yelled. Her yell startled Hilbert from his sleep and he fell off the chair onto the floor face first!

Hilda giggled softly.

"Wha… happened?" said Hilbert, rubbing his nose that was in pain, still a bit drowsy and confused.

"You fell off the chair, that's what happened" giggled Hilda some more.

"Well at least I'm not the one that fainted and got carried all the way from the professor's lab to my house!" he teased.

Her eyes widened with tenderness, "Awww! You carried me!? All the way to your home!" she exclaimed in a very flirtatious way that made Hilbert turn red. "Well… uh…. Someone h-had to c-carry you…" he stuttered nervously. For some reason he was still on the floor.

Hilda helped him off the floor. "Well thank you for carrying me" she politely thanked Hilbert. "But why couldn't you carry me to my house?" she questioned.

"HELL NO! Your house is farther up ahead than my house" he argued. "Besides, I want to be the one to look after you" he said to Hilda trying not to make eye contact.

"Your so cute when you say those things" she sweetly said to Hilbert. He just smiled nervously at her. She smiled back cutely at him.

Hilbert sat back down on the chair and Hilda laid on the bed again staring at the ceiling. She noticed that her pink and white hat was missing and also her boots. Hilda looked around the room and saw that her stuff was on Hilbert's desk.

"My Little Hilbert, would you kindly ge-" She was interrupted by Hilbert's heavy breathing. He was asleep. "He fell asleep? Well… he has always been quite the fast sleeper" She gazed at him. "Awww he looks so cute!" she whispered to herself.

"We are going to have a long adventure ahead of us" she said to the sleeping Hilbert. "I wonder what region the Professor is going to send us to?" she thought to herself.

"Oh well it doesn't matter, as long as we're together" she smiled.

She laid back down on the bed, and closed her eyes. Tossing and turning every now and then, she got frustrated.

"Ughh! I can't sleep at all!" she quietly whined to herself. She sat straight up and quietly got out of bed, making sure she didn't wake Hilbert. Hilda tip-toed towards the desk and put on her boots. She reached into her bag for her hat, but instead she felt something round in the bag. Hilda pulled it out. It was a Pokeball.

"A Pokeball?" she said surprised. Hilda dug into her bag and pulled out four more Pokeballs. "Wow… I guess the Professor already gave us Pokeballs to start off with". She again dug into her bag and pulled out a device that looked like the Game Boy Color she had when she was a kid, except this one was black with a pink Pokeball design on it.

"Hmm… So I'm guessing this is a PokeDex" she said. Hilda turned on the device. It read; _PokeDex Version 5.0._ The data screen came on and it read; _Pokemon Seen- 1, Pokemon Owned-1._

"Wait… I have a Pokemon?" Hilda said confused. "But which one? And where is it?". One by one she opened the Pokeballs. All were empty.

Frustrated, she stuffed the five Pokeballs and PokeDex into her bag. Hilda got up from the chair she was sitting in and was going to return to bed, but then she heard a sound coming from her bag. Hilda was freaked out. She slowly approached her bag, opened it and took out a different colored Pokeball. This one was blue with red. "A Great Ball?" she said once again confused. The Great Ball was moving as she held it in her hand, as if something wanted to get out. Hilda knew that there was a Pokemon inside the ball, but she couldn't let it out now or else the ball would make too much noise upon releasing the Pokemon. Hilda put her hat on, got her PokeDex and headed out Hilbert's bedroom door.

She was now outside in the night sky. It was 1:48 A.M. when she left Hilbert's room. The wind was blowing slightly hard thus making it a bit chilly for Hilda, especially since she was wearing short shorts.

Once Hilda was far enough from Hilbert's house she decided to release the Pokemon. "Well lets see what kind of Pokemon I got" Hilda said excitedly. She threw the Great Ball in the air and yelled "Go Pokemon!"

Suddenly the Ball burst open, making a popping noise and a bright white type of energy that was slowly forming into a Pokemon. Once the Pokemon was now fully formed, the Great Ball returned to Hilda. At first, Hilda could not see the Pokemon because it was too dark to see. But then the Pokemon walked up to her. Now she got a clear view of her new Pokemon.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Hilda practically yelled out. "How cute!"

The Pokemon was startled by her voice. Hilda took out her PokeDex, and pointed the sensor to the Pokemon standing in front. The PokeDex scanned the creature and responded; _Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokemon. Always sweeping, always dusting. Minccino likes a tidy habitat and uses its tail as a broom. It also uses its clean, well-groomed tail to rub other Minccino as a greeting._ She put away the PokeDex.

Hilda picked up the Minccino and held it in her arms like a baby. The small Pokemon seemed to snuggle in Hilda's arms.

"What an adorable little Pokemon!" she complimented. "And your so soft". She continued to rock the Minccino in her arms. Soon the Pokemon was asleep. "But is it a boy or a girl?" Hilda wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

Hilbert woke up from his slumber. He looked at the clock on top of his T.V.

"9:18 A.M.? Wow I must have really knocked out". He noticed that Hilda was not in his bed. "Where's Hilda?". He got up from his chair and went to brush his teeth (because he's a clean person). But as he opened the door, he went wide eyed. He saw Hilda fresh out of the shower in her bright white underwear and her light pink bra. Her glowing body was unlike anything he had ever seen before; her curves, her legs, her butt, everything was perfect. At first Hilda didn't noticed him, but then she turned around and was surprised.

" MY LITTLE HILBERT!" she cried out. "GET OUT!" she yelled angrily at him.

Hilbert slammed the door shut. "Whoa… I didn't see anything" he whispered to himself.

Once she got out, with new but the same looking clothes as yesterday, she looked at him still a bit angry.

"You're such a pervert." She said to Hilbert who did not want to make eye contact.

"I d-didn't mean to…" he said, "I never thought that you were in the shower".

"I took a shower because my mom brought me clothing from my house. So I decided to take a shower here." She informed him.

"Ok…" he said, still not trying to make eye contact.

There was an awkward silence in the room. Then Hilda decided to torture Hilbert for a bit.

"So…" she said in a flirtatious voice. Hilbert was still avoiding her deep gorgeous blue eyes.

"…How did I look?" she said while smiling cutely and staring directly at him.

Hilbert jerked his head up, looking into her eyes, "w-what do y-you mean" he stuttered nervously.

"Aw come on, you know what I'm talking about" Hilda said, winking at him.

Hilbert turned red as always. "Uhhh… well… ummm…" he couldn't reply. Hilda slowly walked towards him, still looking into each others eyes. They were now face to face. Hilbert looked like he was about to explode of how red he was. "Come on my Little Hilbert…" she said in a sexy tone, "… tell me how I looked. I know you liked seeing me like that" Hilda fluttered her eyes.

"Well uhh… y-you looked g-good" he said very shaky.

"Just good?" she pressed on.

"uhh… you l-looked g-great" he couldn't take Hilda in his face anymore.

Hilda got even closer to his face, their lips just inches away from touching, "Just great?" she continued to press on. Hilbert was starting to sweat.

Hilbert gasped for air, "y-you looked…", he swallowed hard in his throat, "… v-very s-sexy" Hilbert was basically frozen at this point.

Hilda smiled at him, and hugged him tightly, "thank you my Little Hilbert…" she softly whispered into his ear. Hilbert couldn't hug her back because of how traumatized he was due to the situation. "And my Little Hilbert…", she continued to whisper into his ear, "… brush your teeth because you still have morning breath" Hilda giggled softly, Hilbert was embarrassed. " I'll meet you downstairs. And hurry because I want to show you something". She separated from the hug and stared into his brown eyes. Hilbert was still frozen in fear. She smiled then walked away with her but sticking out , making sure Hilbert was looking at it. Hilbert eyed her butt all the way until she left the room.

"Life-Long friends… I don't think I can take that any longer…" he said to himself with his heart pounding very fast.

Hilda was in the kitchen playing with her new Pokemon. Hilbert's mom, which was a Pokemon Nurse, was working in a Pokemon Center somewhere in Unova. Hilbert walked downstairs.

"Well hi there!" she cheerfully said.

"Whoa! Who's Pokemon is that?" he wondered.

"He's mine of course", Hilda said smiling.

"How do you know if it's a 'he'?"

"Your mom told me! Apparently she's a Pokemon nerd too!" she happily said.

"Well that's a really cute Minccino" Hilbert complimented. "But how did you get him?" Hilbert questioned.

"I have no ideal? He was already inside my bag in a Great Ball" Hilda said.

"Well that's a mystery. Anyway, lets go to the Professor's lab!" Hilbert said excitedly.

"Here you go you two!" Professor Juniper said happily as she handed Hilda and Hilbert two airline tickets. They were in the lab. "There's a new airfield that was built just outside of Nuvema Town. My private jet is waiting there for you two, but make sure you show the pilot your tickets okay?"

"YES PROFESSOR JUNIPER!" they both excitedly yelled out. "But which region are we going to?" questioned Hilbert.

"That is a surprise" Juniper said while winking at them.

"Professor?" Hilbert said "Hilda got a Pokemon and I didn't. Why is that?" Hilbert said, a little disappointed.

"Really? Let me see…", Hilda called her little Pokemon who was hiding out in her bag. The cute Minccino poked its head out looking at its surroundings.

"Aww what a cutie!" Professor Juniper patted the Pokemon on its head. The Minccino apparently likes being the center of attention.

"Well… I certainly didn't give any of you two a Pokemon. One of my friends, who is also a professor in the other region, was going to give you both one each when you would arrive" Juniper replied.

Hilbert was saddened but immediately was in high spirits, "Then lets go! I want my Pokemon already!" he said excitedly.

"Ok then! I have already given both of you a PokeDex and five Pokeballs each to start you off with". the Professor informed them. "I'm expecting a lot from you two. Your journey will be a long one. Record and catch as many Pokemon as you possibly can. It'll really help my research. And if you want to, you can challenge the Pokemon League as well".

Hilbert and Hilda were jumping up and down in excitement. "Don't worry Professor, we won't let you down!" said Hilda confidently. "We'll also be Champions of the Pokemon League!" added Hilbert.

Juniper lead them outside of the lab and said her goodbyes.

After a long walk along route 1, they finally came across the airfield named; Route 1 Airfield.

Although it was rather small, the field was flooded with planes taking off and landing down. Hilbert and Hilda walked into a building that looked like some sort of a command center. It was busy, with people rushing in and out of the building.

"The Professor said that an old man with a pilot outfit was going to be waiting for us somewhere around here" Hilbert said.

"Why hello there!" an unknown voice called out to them. They both turned around and saw the old man with a pilot outfit standing next to them. Hilbert and Hilda felt silly for not noticing him there in the first place.

"You two must be Gilbert and Gilda" he said with a smile.

The two teens chuckled. "Yeah we are. But our names are pronounced Hilbert and Hilda" they both said in unison.

"Oh! Sorry about that, my hearing is a bit off" he apologized. "Well then there's no time to waste! You have to take off before the next wave of airplanes land down. But first I need to see your tickets."

Hilbert and Hilda showed him their tickets. Then the three of them started walking out of the building and towards a big garage that seemed to be for airplanes.

"Oh by the way, my name is Captain Skyler, the father of Skyla" he informed them.

"Skyla!? She's the gym leader of Mistralton City!" Hilbert said excitedly. Skyla was Hilbert's favorite gym leader. He admired her battle style as well as her very attractive appearance. So basically Hilbert had a little crush on Skyla. Hilda on the other hand, was somewhat disturbed by that.

"Yup!" Captain Skyler said happily.

"Oh you have to tell me about her! I'm her biggest fan! She's just so beau-" (SMACK!) Hilbert's excitement was abruptly stopped by Hilda's hand smacking him on the back of his head.

"OWWWWW!" Hilbert cried out in pain. "Why'd you do that for!?" he shouted at Hilda.

Hilda crossed her arms across her chest and frowned at Hilbert "you had a fly on the back of your head"

Captain Skyler just chuckled at them. They continued walking until they finally reached Juniper's private jet. The plane was colored red with white stripes running across both sides of the plane. On the tail of the plane was Juniper's name, painted on with green incursive letters.

"Well here we are!" Captain Skyler exclaimed. Hilbert and Hilda were pretty surprised at the jet that Professor Juniper could afford.

"You two go on inside and relax. You'll be taking off soon. Good luck on your journey!" Captain Skyler said, then he started walking back to the Command Center they were previously in. Hilbert and Hilda wondered why he wished them 'good luck' if they weren't even in the other region yet. They decided to leave it as it is.

Hilbert and Hilda smiled to each other and then eyed the plane once more before they went inside. Once inside, they awed at the luxurious interior.

"Geez… The Professor travels like the president! This is awesome!" Hilbert said joyfully.

Hilda threw her bag onto a leather seat and jumped onto the smooth silky sofa. "Ahhhhhh…. Finally we can rest after a long walk" Hilbert did the same and jumped on top of Hilda. "Ow!" Hilda cried out. She was about to get after him when all of a sudden Hilbert started tickling her. "Oooohhh! Hahahahaha! Wait! Hehehe! My Little Hilbert stop!" They started tickling each other wildly, giggling, laughing, and turning red.

"Awww! You two look so cute!" A voice said, out of nowhere.

Hilbert and Hilda suddenly stopped. They turned to the direction of the voice.

She was standing there, hands on her hips, with her beautiful reddish brown hair and amazing curves that matched her sexy blue outfit. Her eyes sparkled a sky blue color. Her skin looked smooth and her cute face just melted Hilbert's heart and made his face flush to a crimson red.

"Well…. You must be those two new adventurers I've been told about." She said smiling.

Hilbert was still laying on top of Hilda. All he could do was just stare at the girl he's always wanted to meet…. Skyla.

Hilda noticed the spacey gaze he was giving to Skyla. Hilda frowned an angry frown and pushed Hilbert off of her causing him to fall to the floor. Skyla giggled at Hilbert who was totally embarrassed by what Hilda had done.

"Yes we are the ones you've been told about" Hilda finally said to Skyla but in an annoyed tone. Hilda forced a smile to Skyla who seemed uneasy about Hilda's tone.

"Cool! Welcome aboard to Professor Juniper's private jet!" Skyla said cheerfully. Skyla noticed Hilbert was still on the floor. She giggled some more "let me help you out there cutie!" she said to Hilbert who grew wide eyed at her comment. Hilbert stuck out his hand, but as Skyla was about to grab Hilbert's hand, Hilda immediately jumped up from the sofa and swatted Skyla's hand away rather hard. She was shocked at what Hilda had done and so was Hilbert.

"I'll help him up thank you!" Hilda said almost yelling. She picked Hilbert up and turned to Skyla. "So when is your dad coming so we can take off already" Hilda said in a demanding tone.

"Uhhh… my dad isn't coming back" Skyla said, smiling and staring at Hilda.

"What? Then who's our pilot?" Hilda questioned impatiently.

"I AM!" Skyla excitedly exclaimed.

Hilda was stunned! She was now angry at the bad luck she had right now.

"Really!?" Hilbert said excitedly, finally managing to talk. Hilda jerked her head towards Hilbert's direction and gave him a death glare that made Hilbert freeze.

"Yes really! And we are going to have fun on this flight together!" Skyla said winking at Hilbert. All the boy could do was nothing due to his frozen state.

Hilda noticed Skyla's wink and that just made her fume even more.

"I'M GOING OUTSIDE FOR SOME FRESH AIR!" Hilda yelled suddenly. She stormed out through the plane door, leaving Hilbert and Skyla freaked out.

"Is your friend like.. On her period or something?" Skyla said to Hilbert.

He could now talk normally "Nah she's just jealous because you're my favorite gym leader" Hilbert said without thinking.

"Really! that's so sweet! Thank you!" she said staring cutely at Hilbert.

"Ohh… Your w-welcome" Hilbert stuttered.

"So she's jealous?" she smirked, "she shouldn't be jealous. Its not like me and you are gunna have sex or anything" she giggled in a flirtatious way. Hilbert nearly passed out by what she said. "So how did you meet your friend?" Skyla seemed to be interested in Hilbert's and Hilda's history as friends. "But first lets sit down" they both took a seat on the mini table of the jet. "Well… C'mon tell me" she said intrigued.

"Well… we've known each other since we were born. Growing up with each other was a handful for both our parents." he chuckled, "Hilda is like a sister to me, and I'm like a brother to her; we're the only ones who truly understand one another. We've always had each others' back, defending one another when someone tries to hurt one of us. I'm her 'Little Hilbert'; as she likes to call me." he paused for a moment then looked out the window of the jet, he saw Hilda talking on her Xtransreceiver, probably talking to her mother. He smiled at the sight of Hilda, "she means the whole world to me. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her". Hilbert turned back to Skyla who seemed to be touched by his words. "I… love Hilda; my friend, my partner, my sister." Skyla held back a tear that was escaping from her eye.

"Wow…. You two are really close" Skyla said.

Hilbert just smiled and nodded. They silently sat there for a moment.

Hilda came walking in and saw them sitting there in silence. "Well little miss Skyla, when are we taking off?" she said in rather crude tone. Skyla just smiled at Hilda "We're taking off now"


End file.
